A love found in twilight
by BRCullen
Summary: What do you expect when you fall asleep in your house in your bed I will tell you what do you expect, you expect to wake up in your damn house! in your damn bed! but no I have to wake up in a forest!in the timeline of breaking dawn part 1,Kashish Mehra found herself Middle of nowhere and can Cullens handle a new enigmatic girls and bella's difficult pregnancy how this can girl help
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **A/n: I don't have a beta right now so any mistake is mine.**

 **Hope you like it. It's my first attempt to write. So would really like a feed back.**

* * *

What do you expect when you fall asleep in your house in your bed I will tell you what do you expect you expect to wake up in your damn house in your damn bed but no I have to wake up in a forest on a dirt ground confuse and having no idea what I am doing there or how I get there in a first place but well when life was kind to me. It was always been like this situation, problems hitting me like a brick and leave me to find my own way through life.

I was so tired last night that I fall asleep in my jeans and t-shirt. Next I remember waking up on ground covered in dirt and mud and I was surrounded by rich wild life. Green. Everywhere. When I came to my senses and manage to get myself off the ground. I was sure that I was middle of nowhere and really deep in the woods. The situation hasn't sunk in yet so my mind still foggy not sure what do next I look around and there was a back pack laying , a really familiar back pack I walk towards it I look at it was mine. It was black and on side it was green. Curious I unzip it and then a thought occurred what if it's not mine.

 _Can you see someone who could it belong_ _._ My inner voice said

No, but still what are the chances that I turn up in middle of nowhere with my freaking back pack which I didn't used in a year by the why. I argued with my inner voice

 _But you have no way to find it is yours or not but to opening it_

She is right. Decision made I open it but saw nothing just set of five books. I pulled them out. What I saw next left my heart beat so fast that I thought it will rip through my chest. I swallow panic

Every book has a title that I am too familiar with

Twilight

New moon

Eclipse

Breaking dawn

Midnight sun

And trust me if there was any other situation. I would be the happiest person but considering my circumstances and thinking where I might be or better in what _world_ I might be doesn't make me less panic.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **If you want me it continue. I will try to make long chapters if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Trying to calm myself I put the books back in to the bag. Even what I think where I am still I have to find a way to get out of the woods. I look up trees were so long and dense I can't see the sky. What I am going to do it won't be easy to get out of here. I sigh

I got up from the ground and pick the bag and set the straps on my shoulders. Looking around the woods it was oddly silent. Is woods are always that silent? It possible that I might be dreaming maybe it's just a fraction of my vivid imagination.

 _Doesn't seems like dream to me_ my inner voice said

Can't you just shut up for a minute?

I am scared out of my wit which is rare these days and I have no idea where I am or maybe I do but it's still a theory or it's a dream. Its better be a dream. But I know somehow it's just a wish full thinking I don't dreams like this and that what scare me the most.

I shake my head to clear my thought and started to walk after a few miles I stop. god how on earth I will know I am going the right way it's so confusing everything look same. I am lost

 _You know once you wish to get lost in the woods._ My subconscious said

I briefly smile at the thought. I did but that time was different I wasn't so lost in my life. I wanted an adventure.

 _Now?_

Now I don't know

Realizing my life was exactly like this, not knowing where you are, where you wanted to be but knowing what you are looking for. I frown at my depressing thought I have more important things to concentrate on then the things I even don't want to remember like getting out of this woods.

Then suddenly I heard it the sound of water flowing. A stream or waterfall.

I run towards the sound. I stop after a half a mile. I saw bushes getting it out of the way. And there it was a stream and it was beautiful. If I had my camera I would have click a picture or two.

So survival skill 101 if you find stream or river follow the direction it flow

What? I see discovery channel

So I started to walk to my left. I trip once or twice

Finally I saw it. A cliff maybe I walk ahead until I was standing upon the said cliff when I look up my jaw drop.

Its official I am in Twilight 

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who favorite, follow read and review my story. You guys made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

There it was looking over the cliff I can see the beach. I was standing at the cliff where Bella jump from for cliff diving. I realize. Holy shit

Then suddenly rain started to fall. Great just great that the last thing was I want. The drops of water falls on my forehead and it started to sting I touch the corner of my forehead when I look back at my hand there was blood on my finger tips. I really notice my hand there were bruises and new cut with my old ones, seeing those cuts come with an unwelcome memories that I don't want to remember looking at the back at the beach. I have to get to reservation and then find my way to Forks

 _Then what?_ My subconscious bragged in

I don't know. I sigh

Turning back I started to walk again.

Reaching to the beach by the time I was getting cold and rain was falling harder. Can I say it again? Great just great. Note the scram I tighten my arms around me hoping to get some relief from cold but failed miserably if it continuous I will definitely die from hypothermia or pneumonia.

Suddenly there was hand tapping on my shoulder shocked I turn swiftly resulting me fall to the ground flat on my back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I heard a male voice. With the support of my elbow I sit up a hand come into my vision I took it willing and get up.

"Are you all right?" he asked I rub back of head which was now throbbing in pain

I look at him he has half pant on and a hoodie he has tan skin and brown eyes black hair. He seems around my age and boyish too but well build.

"Hello?" he asked. Getting back my focus

"Ye…yes I am fine'' I stutter in cold. "Thanks" I said clearing my throat

Looking up at the sky rain has turned into drizzles and it was getting dark

"Are you lost?" he asks there was little bit concern in his voice

That's the understatement of the century. "You have no idea" I scoff

"No offence but you like a crap" he said with a teasing grin

"I would take that as a compliment" I chuckled. And look down at my blue long sleeve V neck t-shirt and black jeans. I was covered in mud and dirt. Yup I do look like crap

"If you don't mind me asking what a happen?" he ask. Should I even stand and talk to the stranger but he could show me a way. Thinking of his question answer what should I say? _Oh nothing it was that last night I fall asleep in my house which was in India now I am just not in a different country but in a different_ _world too and I just woke up in a forest just a few hours ago realizing I might be in the book whose copy is just in my back pack._ Yeah I don't see it going well

I thing of a answer which was rational enough

"I was hiking and I got lost in the forest" I said

"You don't seems from around here." He looks at me in curiosity

"I am not"

"Look can you just show me a way out of here?" I ask before he ask me question that I don't have answer of.

"Yeah I can. Where exactly you are planning to go?" he ask

Million dollar question. _Out of this world_ I want to say I scoff inside

"Um…. Local hospital?" he raised his eyebrow at me in confusion

 _Local hospital really? What you are going to do there._ My subconscious hissed at me

I don't know maybe find Carlisle he is the only one who could help me anyway

Finding good enough excuse to go hospital " My….my uncle is doctor there" I said

 _Uncle?_ My subconscious raised her eyebrow at me. _Now Carlisle is your uncle ?_

Can you just shut up for a miniute? I snap

"Oh? Ok. But aren't you cold?" when he said cold a wave of wind pass through and I shiver

"My home is just here and you are injured too why don't you come in and warm up" he said kindly

I look at him with worry and little bit distrust

"Don't worry" he smiles "I lived with my mom and sister I am Seth Clearwater by the way"he said with boyish smile raising his hand for hand shake. I blink once twice and take his hand for a shake in shock

Really oh my god. I can trust him alright

"Nice to meet you "I smiled "Kashish" I introduce my self

"So are you coming?" He pointed his head towards his house and raising his eyebrow

"Are you sure? It won't cause any inconvenience" I bit my lip anxiously

"No but if I tell my mother that I left a girl in cold and injured and in rain she will surely kill me" he said half seriously and half joking

"Um….." I heisted

"Come on, it will be alright then I will tell drop you to forks hospital and you can meet your uncle" he said trying to convince me

"ok" and with that I followed him. its not like i have any other way.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

Standing outside of small house it was almost like hut painted red and brown and had a little porch Seth open the main door "Mom! Mom!" Seth step in and walk inside I was just standing at the threshold

"What happen Seth why are you yelling" I heard a motherly voice from inside and surely a woman come into a small I can see from outside. She has dark hairs pulled up in messy bun and equally dark eyes but soft and tan skin of course she must be at least 5'4''and she was ready to scold Seth

"Mom I was walking on the beach when I saw-"Seth look back at me confuse" what are you doing there come on in"

Sue's attention come to my presence "oh my" she gasp, eyes wide looking up down at me with pure concern. She walks towards me "You poor thing what happen?" she looked Seth with question.

"She got lost in the woods I find her on first beach" Seth explains. I look down at my feet suddenly self conscious.

"Oh my you must me cold, my dear "she pulls me inside taking my wrist.

"And that my mother Sue" Seth said with affection in his voice I smile briefly "that's kashish mom"

"Oh we can be introduce later Seth first we have get her warm up, she is freezing!" she said with so much concern like she know her whole life. And I was silent unable to response and numb my mind was freeze. I was having out of the body experience.

"Come dear I will give you some clothes" with that she pulled me inside with her she left me in a hallway for a minute and come back with clothe it was faded jeans and t-shirt.

That's my daughter Leah's cloth. They might be littlie big for you" she said

"No problem" I finally found my voice "thank you" I said and really I was too great full

She showed me the way to the bathroom. "Wait!"She called when I turn around I look back in confusion "your back pack" she pointed at my back.

"Oh" I didn't realize I still have it. I gave it to her but clutch the strap of it thinking about what is inside

I look myself in the mirror. I was wounded for one and covered in mud. I was still not ready for situation to sink in. looking in the eyes of myself, there was nothing new about them they were same ,brown and empty my brown hairs which reached just above my waist line were pulled into now disheveled ponytail . my skin was pale my class used to tell me I don't look Indian I am too pale for it and sometime even tease me about it that time I didn't take it seriously but now when I think my life and I both were different from others I realize that until…..until it was too late and everything I should have or had was gone. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, focusing back on the mirror, well I do look like that I was lost into the woods.

I changed into the clothes sue gave me and cleaned up. Entering in the living room I saw no one I look around warily. There was homey feeling around here. There was couch by the wall and a small wooden table in the central small television front of the couch and a small fire place just beside the wall from where I was standing. Everything was either wooden or colored in warm colors it was…cozy.

" here" I heard sue I look back she has a first aid box in her hand " we should bandage your wounds" she direct me to sit at the couch I sat there silently she open the first aid box and started to tent my wounds. I flinch few time putting final bandage in my forehead she started to do the dame to my hand taking them carefully here hand was warm and feel nice in my cold once, now free of mud and dirt my new wounds and my old marks were clearly visible frowning at them she ask

"These are old" she observes. "How this happen?" her voice laced with concern.

"Accident" I said immediately and my voice indicating that I don't want to talk about it.

"Kashish that's really unusual name I take it you are not from here"she said changing the subject

''No'' I said

"So what makes you come in the little town of forks?"

Frankly I don't know either

"I am visiting my uncle" my answer were automatic

"Does it mean something?" she asks

Confuse by the question I ask "what?"

"Your name?" she said

That's was really unusual question. But think what my name actually means I snort interernaly

I wish I had what my name means. It means ''Love" I answered

"Such a beautiful name" she smiled at me" your parents must love you" it was kind and a polite statement from a kind woman but its twisted in my heart like a knife wish they did I wish. I didn't answer just smile briefly

She bandages them finally. So much concern for a stranger I am truly in different world because no one showed this much concern towards me not even- I stop my thought there, no no no I don't want to go there. I squeeze my eyes shut not with physical pain but from the pain I have in my heart.

"It's hurt? I am sorry" she mistakes my expression as for a physical pain.

"I am fine" I assured her

I don't know why my thoughts are today leading again and again to part of my life I don't want to remember

She gets up from the couch

"Do you need something else?"

Realizing I was thirsty" water" I said. She went inside and come with a glass of water.

I took it and drink greedily. I put the glass on the table.

My bag? Where it is I look around.

"Dinner is ready? You must be hungry?"Sue asked. I can't stay here anymore I have to refuse.

''No….I mean…I really appreciate it, but I should leave now'' I get up from the couch

''Nonsense! You should eat something first" she insist

"I will get late" and I don't want to create suspicious and any inconvience to you I thought

"Okay as you wish, I will tell Seth to get your bag and drop you at your uncle's" she went inside probably going to look for Seth

Seth came out looking sort of different." Seth will drop you" Sue said then she come and hug me confuse by the gesture.

"It was really lovely to meet you, come again if you had a time"" is this lady is exceptionally good or it is because I am different realm. Trust me it felt really nice but having someone showing warmness and kindness to me is now an alien concept to me. Not to mention I am completely stranger to her. She handed me a jacket

"Thank you for everything" I said in return

Seth was still looking strangely at me. Without a word he walked out of a main door with bag hanging on his shoulder. Confuse. Giving last goodbye smile to Sue I follow him out. Wondering what's up with Seth? 

* * *

**Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**long time no see. i know my fault**

 **please accept my heartfelt apology**

 **big thanks to those who are taking there time to read my work**

 **hope you like this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: well you know... i don't own anything, just my plot**

* * *

There was tension in car so much I can taste it I don't know what happen to Seth in an hour hell I don't know what's happing in general but it's kind of getting in my nerve. Seth drives in silence for a while and I have no idea how to point out the tension in the car. I saw la push being left behind us. I look out of the window in order to distract myself. After few minutes I sigh in defeat and decide simple approach.

But before I even open my mouth he broke the silence

"Where your uncle live?" He asked but there was something in his voice…he sound ….off

Focusing on his question my heart rate accelerates. How I am going to answer that it's not like I now exact address of Cullen's, hell even I did and tell him he will get suspicious

 _Yeah like he is not suspicious now when you are not answering him_

"You don't have to drop me at his house, you know?" I said nervously "Just drop me off at the hospital"

"Okay" he drop it "Who is your uncle by the way?" he try to sound casual I can see in his eyes he is wondering about me. And that's what panic me I don't know what I should do tell the truth but the concept of another world will be crazy to the werewolf too. Oh my god! Is he even a werewolf yet?

What if I am a way before twilight time line or way after breaking dawn, what if Cullen's are not even in the town. I can feel my rate getting double and my eyes getting bigger in horror at the realization that I am probably very much doomed….and

Suddenly car stops." What happen?" I look at him

"Are you a witch?" I choke in the air clearly at loss what brought this up

"What?!"

"Are you a witch or something?" the look in his face was serious and his eyes was filled with suspicious and if I am not mistaken anger. I don't know how but he knows something is not right.

I look at him. I sigh and cleared my throat "um, look I don't know what got you thinking that but last time I checked, I was 100% human"

He narrowed his eyes at me "then why do you have some crazy books in your bag?"

Crap, how does he know about that?!

"Wh-what are you talking about?"I shutter

His jaw tighten "I think you know very well what I am talking about"

My bag was at the back seat of the car. I look at it then look at him "how-you….I don't understand" I frown and wonder even I decide to tell him the truth how would I explain it or if I success to explain it would he believe me?

I still look at him for an explanation" I pick your bag to some where other then couch, zip was open a book fall down when I pick it up…well guess what I read at the back of the book"

Busted!

I sank in my seat and rub my face, so many emotions was running through me it's hard to keep the track of them, confusion, annoyance, sadness. Fear and …anger

"Are you going to explain what's going on or who are you or how these books are with you?"So many questions Seth. I sigh and took a deep breath and remove my hand from my face and look at him.

I open my mouth then close it how to tell him and don't sound like a complete lunatic at the same time

I bit my lip

"Look if you tell me what's going on, maybe I can help you"

I look at him somewhat shock "you will?"

"Yes, clearly you don't know what's going on either" he said with understanding

"Yeah that's the understatement of the century" I said sarcastically

I pause for a minute if I tell him it would be more easy it's not like he does not know about supernatural but that's the question right? Does he even get an introduction to supernatural world yet? Looking at him he is well build up he was changed at fifteen I think, I have to take the chance

"How to say it without sounding crazy, because trust me even for you it is beyond crazy"

"Try me I have seen pretty crazy thing in my life" he said trying to put me at ease

"Okay um… those books are… well you know what are they are about" It was half statement and half question

"I have an idea" he nodded

"Yeah….long story short….." I heisted saying my next words "I am from another world" I squeeze my eyes shut to block out his reaction but instead I heard pure silence I open them

"That's not really helping and you do sound crazy' he eyed me wryly

"Yep I know I do" I took a deep breath "you see those books is written in my world, where there is probably no sigh of supernatural and….now I am kind of stuck inside the book you guys are just some fictional character…. In my world" oh I am sounding some lunatic

"And I know you are werewolf" I ended my so called explanation

"You are a werewolf, right?"

He nodded slightly. I was not expecting him to just nod, for god sake I know his big secret

But I sigh in relief at least he wouldn't think me as complete crazy

I look at him at there was no reaction actually his face was expression less and he said nothing

"Are you going to say something?" I said wryly

"I am still trying to process it" I gave him a minute to himself

"So there is no uncle?" he questioned

"No"

"So why do you want go to hospital'

"I was hoping to find Carlisle ask him for help or something"

"You believe me?" I ask after a minute silence

"I think I do" he nodded

"So…?" He begin

"So what?"

"What now?"

"Now….." I ask the question, I was burning with which can answer my timeline question since he is a werewolf I might be in eclipse or after eclipse

 _Or way after breaking dawn_ my subconscious said

Yep that too

"What is happening in Cullen house?"

He looks at me for a minute then answer "Edward and Bella got married"

Breaking dawn then, that means Renesmee

"How long have been to the wedding?"

"Fourteen days to be exact, why?"

Oh my god I mutter that's was when Bella found she was…

"Seth can you please drop me at the Cullen house" I said and urgency in my voice make him start his car

* * *

 **please review!**

 **if reviews are good that's really good, if they are bad i would really appreciate the criticism**

 **Thank You**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back! and Alive too, those who were waiting for my next update i am sorry to kept you waiting and its a really short chapter but i just felt like i just have to post something, you know... and right so... i hope you like it!**

* * *

Seth stops the car at pretty much middle of nowhere again. I look around and gave him questioning look

"I can't go to Cullen's territory if pack find out that wouldn't be… great….at all"

I press my lips in hard line and squeeze my eyes shut , clenching my hand into fist and frustration hit like a brick wall I want to punch something so hard but instead I took a deep breath open my eyes and unclench my fist

"Now what?" I asked

"I know you been through a lot'' he really felt sorry for me

 _You think_ I want to say but I stay silent

"And I feel like a jerk''

 _World class jerk_ _actually_ I want to say but again I stayed silent and try to be in his shoes considering treaty and all he can kind of get in trouble

"No I understand'' I said calmly or I at least try to

"It's not that far from but you just have to walk straight you will find big mention with glass walls and trust me it's hard to miss it"

 _Yeah I am aware of that_

I put my hand into the car door handle and look out all I can see was darkness and trees and nothing just a quite night the overwhelming sense of loneliness was washing over me I swallow the lump in my throat that I didn't realize was there until now. I look back at Seth and said

"Thank you"

And climb out of the car and without glancing back I walk forward I heard the car taking u-turn and going back to its course leaving me to empty and dark road and honestly that time my thought and emotion both were depress I was trying my best to come out of the black hole that resides in my conscious trying to tell myself that I can get through it that I will reach to the Cullen house and tell them to help me and then even try to help them because the course their story is taking they will need help too but in somewhere in my conscious I was too tired of…well everything it was not like my life was any good before but now it seems hopeless

I sunk in the ground and on my knees my head down and my palms flat on the ground and I look at my bandage cover hands and my vision gone burl and then tear fell on the ground and I let my all emotion wash over me like ocean waves I was lost in my own conscious

Then I heard it ruffling sound in the woods….I swiftly stand back on my feet and look around there was a moment of silence, then I heard the sound again it was coming from the trees, I walk towards it and then I saw the pair sparkling golden eyes

Who is there?

The shadow walk come towards me then the shadow take over the shape of small feminine body spiky hairs pale white skin she was short, shorter than me then it hit me…Alice

* * *

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter and the previous one is kind of dedicated to my Bff, because I was lost on how should I enter Kashish in Cullen household...without making it weirder considering our main character is already in strange situation as it can get. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: well you know I don't own anything.**

* * *

Alice…..I froze where I was standing, it was truly surreal there was shadows under her eyes her sharp amber eyes was starting at me without blinking. She move towards me on instinct I step back and stare straight in to her eyes my heart was beating to fast hammering against my ribcage a shiver ran through my spine…..in fear? , I don't now what I was feeling anymore. She came closer and I was still on the freeze mode lost how should I react….I mean she was still a vampire and when I look at her, she truly look like one. Her sharp amber eyes the shadows under them like she hadn't sleep in months in her case it might be century. Her pale flawless skin shining in the moonlight. Now she was few feet away from me

"Who are you?" she said in low voice

"I…um…me" I was lost of words whatever happen today, my mind was out of it. I took a breath to calm myself

"What do you mean?" Who I am to ask this question? I was definitely out of my mind

"I saw you in my vision" it wasn't a question it was a statement" I know you know about me…us"

I was just staring at her not knowing what to say. "I saw I know you can help… I saw about books too"

I was still standing there speechless. I frown in confusion; I don't know what to say. What do you actually say in this kind of situation? Suddenly a sense of calm wash over me when I look at where it coming from again a shadow came out of the woods and this time it didn't take time me to figure out who he was. Jasper, like in the books he had long blond hair he was 6' feet or over lean but masculine physique. He smile slightly

"Pardon my wife, she can come out strong some time" he move forward and wrap an arm around Alice waist. "Alice, you are scaring the girl" he said softly to her. Realization hit Alice. She looks apologetic

"I don't know what to say or do…..the vision left me anxious, I am sorry"

"Trust me I know" words fell from my lips effortlessly and I look at Jasper silently thanking him he nod in acknowledgment

"What did you see exactly see?"

Alice was about to explain "I think we should take this at home, it would be much better" Jasper interrupt. Alice look at Jasper and smile spread to her face and she practically dance towards me and took my hand in her

"You know what?, he is right we should first take you home then we will talk, besides when you decide come to us I saw everything playing out just fine!" Suddenly she was too excited, god knows what she saw but I thought she can't see werewolf or Renesme then how?

But…I thought- she cut me off

"I know I can't see Bella anymore but I can see you and right know my every vision is surrounding around you" she turn around so I can see her back "come on hop on don't waste any time" I know she was vampire and all but seriously first I look at her back then at Jasper but in the answer he just shrugged at me

Alice look back at me when I heisted "You know, I can carry you right don't worry"

"Yeah, I know but knowing something and believing something is totally different thing, but it's not like I have a choice so….."

I did as she said and squeeze my eyes shut "You stink like a wet dog" she mutter but before I said anything she took off

"Now you can open your eyes" I heard her say and that what I exactly did and when I look at what was front of my eyes was about to came out of its socket the sight front of me was just…..

"Its… it's just….wow!" I whisper

It was the biggest and most beautiful mention I ever saw. I don't know how to even describe it and it has Victorian touch to it

"Come on inside" Alice grab my wrist and drag me inside, Jasper follow.

If outside was amazing, inside is outstanding. We were at living room, before I can fully admire the inside there was four flash of wind. There four pair of eyes was staring at me.

"Guys, this is Kashish" Alice introduce how does she know my name wait don't answer that I already know

"The one I saw in my vision" she explain _wow what way to be introduce_ I think sarcastically

 _What did you expecting? A grand introduction_ my subconscious barraged in

Not that but….never mind

"Where did she come from? She smells like wet dog" and if you are true twilight fan you can guess who said that our precious Rosalie. Yeah, my mind is starting being sarcastic

"Rosalie!" Esme scold her "she been through a lot you don't have to be rude"

Oh, Esme thank you

"Why don't you came and sit first and tell us everything" Esme said softly and walk towards me wrap her left arm around my shoulder she was ice cold to the touch. I suppress a shiver this time just because I was cold

I was made sit one of the couch Jasper and Alice sat on the love seat, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Rose was sitting front of me

"I suppose introduction is not necessary" Carlisle started I nod in agreement "if you are alright with it will you tell us what exactly happen and how do you know all about us" he was worried and curious at the same time.

I sigh "well…" and I told them everything how did I come here and about the books, but I didn't what was in the books in detailed "….and Seth help me reach you I thought you might able to help me and since I know what's going to happen I can help you with Bella's new…. Condition"

"Where are those books? How we can trust you and what you know about the baby" when Rose mention the books I realize I forget the bag in Seth's car "crap! I forget the books in Seth's car, I am so sorry"

"See Carlisle we can't trust her, how can we trust you?!" Rose hiss. Emmet grab rose arm "calm down, Rosie"

"You can't" I said "you can't trust me but you don't have another choice, as far as baby goes he is half vampire and half human you have to give Bella the diet of vampire and human both she will be fine but baby is too strong in the end Bella will have to be change"

"What after baby is born?" jasper asked

"Baby is not a monster, Jasper he just… strong" I try to explain

"You said vampire diet, by that you mean…?"

"Blood? Yes" I answered Carlisle silent question

Carlisle was about ask me more question but Esme stop him "she must be tired, Carlisle it's been a long day for her and she must be starving" on queue my stomach growled color rise into my cheek in embarrassment

"Of course, and we should look at your injuries too" he point out my hand and forehead

"No I am fine…" I want to avoid unnecessary fuss

"You might get infection" he insists

"Okay" I nod in agreement

"But first you should change and freshen up and get rid of that….smell" Alice wrinkle her nose

"Okay" I chuckled

So I did just that Alice gave me cloths nothing fancy and show me the bathroom "I just have this clothes right now but we are going shopping tomorrow" before I can protest she disappear. I blink

I showered I get dressed after that Carlisle look at my wounds he gave questioning look looking at my old stitches but brush him off like I brush off Sue by saying 'it was an accident' Esme made me dinner I ate

Then Esme show me the guest room. This time I didn't bother to look around considered everything would be beautiful and I was exhausted to the bone. As my head hit to the pillow I fall into deep slumber

* * *

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. but I wish I did**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I open my eyes irritated someone had open the blinds and sunrays was blinding my vision I turn around and bury my face in the pillow and grown and cover my head with quilt.

"Please _parde band kardena yar_!" I grown _" Riya tujhe pata hai na mujhe ese udhna bilkul bhi pasnd nahi_ _hai!"_ but still no response, nobody has closed the blind, annoyed I get up in my bed and throw the pillow blindly at my aim " _maine kaha na parde vapas_ -" instead of Riya there was a small figure front of me with golden brown eyes and spiky hairs…..in confusion I adjust my eyes to the morning light and then all events of last night flooded back in my mind, front of me was not my best friend, but it was Alice and she was grinning.

"Alice" I whisper. I put my head between my both hands realizing it was throbbing and every muscle in my body was aching.

"How are you feeling?" I know she means well but I can't help it but feel annoyed.

I look up at her and said "I don't know. Alice ,you tell me one night ago I was sleeping in my bed and second minute I was dumped into fictional world and I talking to one of the fictional character from that said world, how am feeling? Alice I don't know what to feel anymore!"

"Sorry, it was a stupid question" she said sheepishly

Then I realize how harsh I sounded "I am sorry, Alice I didn't mean to lash out at you like this" I applogise "I am just overwelmed, and my head hurts" I rub my temple

"Carlisle said you will need this" she handed me pills and a class of water

"What are these for?" I ask

"For your headache" she answered

"Oh okay thanks" I took it from her and put them on lamp side. Alice look at me "I will take them after shower" I explain.

"Okay I put pair for clothes for you in the bathroom, if you need anything else let me know and we seriously need to shopping for you!" with that she turn around the she turn back and said " and Esme is waiting downstairs she cooked breakfast for you" after that she disappear, she seriously need to stop doing that.

I went into the bathroom brush my teeth then took a shower and change into blue ripped jeans and white shirt that Alice laid out for me. These clothes were simple for Alice.

I went downstairs and enter into Cullen's fancy kitchen stainless steel and the entire shining black marble platform. Esme notice me entering

"How did you sleep? Dear" she gave a motherly smile

"Fine" I answered and smile between polite and awkward

There was all American breakfast brunch was there on the table. "Um…ah….we…are we having company or something?" because I am damn sure I can't eat this much.

"I wasn't sure what would you like to eat, so I made everything, Bella and Edward is on the way from airport too" Esme said

"There are?!" I ask surprised and sat to eat

Alice enter the kitchen dancing towards Esme and she stand besides her "you are here!" she look at me like she didn't know that already. I am too harsh to her.

 _Maybe you had forget how to act around people who is really nice_

Yeah maybe you are right she is too nice and chirpy for me. I sigh

"Bella and Edward will be here in five minutes" she informed

"You saved us from a lot of argument" Alice said and sits beside me

"You mean where you guys divided into 'team Edward' and 'team Bella'" I smirk "yeah I did save you from lot of argument, didn't I?"

"What team I was in?" Emmet appears sitting in a chair front of me with a whoosh, his voice booming. I gasp in surprise.

I pause and think about his question and took a bite of a toast "team Bella" I answered and swallow

Emmet grin at me and it made dimple appear in his cheek. In spite of his monstrous and body building phisique he is kind of a teddy bear.

"Carlisle, where is she? Who is she? How can we trust her?!" judging from the pitch of this voice, it was Edward and queue to that there was a face with the voice in the kitchen and behind her I am guessing with her brown hairs and doe eyes heart shape face and a little bump in her stomach, Bella enter behind Edward with Carlisle and Rosalie. Rosalie started glaring at me

Edward's black eyes was furious and worried staring at me and his hairs were a mess like he ran his fingers through them a lot or maybe he did

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How you can be sure about this?!" He came directly at me pining me with his gaze. I look at him square in the eyes. You know I should be afraid of this but at a time like this my ability to stay calm amaze me sometimes and I might be a little bit annoyed by the same question I already answered last night

"Edward, calm down" Bella said softly and put her hand in his shoulder

"Why aren't you saying anything?" understanding his mind state. I sigh

"If you give me a chance then I will be able to say something, right?"I said _sit down and calm yourself, I_ _will explain you everything._ I thought knowing that he will be able to hear me.

"I don't need to sit down"

 _I know but please sit down_. He sat on the chair front of me and stares. _Okay, now look_ , I straighten myself and started imaging Renesme exactly how she was in the book and Bella as a vampire. I created the same scene in my mind when Bella first meet Renesme first time after she changed. I look at Edward and his eyes now turn wide and back to their butterscotch color.

"What was that?" he whisper in wonder

"This is how it's going to be" I said softly

 _Believe it or not you guys means to me a lot, doesn't mean I appreciate being dump into this world without warning, but I never wish you any harm trust me I am not saying Bella's pregnancy won't be hard but it will be worth it and you all going to be fine, Bella is going to be fine_

"I believe you" he said and his shoulder come down realizing tension he was. He looks tired

"Edward?" Bella come forward and rub his shoulder

Then I get up and I walk out of the kitchen knowing they will need the privacy and everyone left too

 **Bella's P.O.V**

Everyone left to give us some privacy. Whatever that girl showed Edward makes him believe that everything is going to be fine. I put my hand over my little nudger. _Everything is going to be fine did you hear_ _it?_ _I told you, didn't I? My little nudger_.

"Edward? What did she show you?"I ask and put my left arm around his neck and in return he wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer and buried his face in my chest, I put my both arms around his neck then interviev my fingers in his soft hairs

"What did you see? Edward tell me" I bite my lower lip anxious. He pulls away slightly and looks at me with those butterscotch eyes that always leave me daze, his arms still around my waist.

"She showed me you changed and…." He put his one hand on my little bump. Then he lowers his head and kisses it softly. I gasp and close my eyes, tears fall from them.

"You saw him….how does he look?" I ask with lump in my throat

He looks up at me, adoration shining through his eyes "just like his mother"

"Edward"

He get up and took my face in his hands, they were cold but like always his touch left me with

tingles in my skin

"Isabella Maria Swan Cullen, I love you so much" I smile at him and his lips touch mine.

* * *

 **Translation**

"Please _parde band kardena yar_!"- " **Please close the blind yar!**

 **Yar** \- yar is an expression in Hindi like saying man! Or bro! In English

" _Riya tujhe pata hai na mujhe ese udhna bilkul bhi pasnd nahi_ _hai!"_ **– Riya you know that I don't like to be wake up like this!**

 _maine kaha na parde vapas-_ **I said close the blinds!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I definitely had fun writing this one and don't forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**miss me? sorry for making you guys wait. This is mostly a filler chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Looking thought the big class wall, I was standing there. Its cloudy and rainy morning of Forks. One week pass in the blink of an eye. No one knows how did I come here, Carlisle came with theory after theory nothing make sense parallel universe? Angels? Witches? Magic? Nothing make sense, even this is one of those things. Why me? I shook head to clear my head and sigh

"Do you miss it?" Alice asks from behind me. Turning around I look at her

"What?" I ask not sure what she was asking about as far as I know I have nothing to miss, which is very sad actually

"Home" she answered. _Home_ , you know here was a time where I don't know the importance of that word and I had home or I thought I had, now I know the importance but I don't have one now

I gave her a sad smile. "You have to have one to miss one Alice" she look at me and frown " You don't have a home"

"Nope" I said indifferently

"Where did you live then?" She looked at me wryly. She genuinely sound worried for me, why these people are so sweet? I am not used to sweet. And house and home are two different things. I had a house but home let just say the term never applied to the places I lived. I turn to face the glass wall so nobody can see my face and I squeeze my eyes shut and open them gathering my equilibrium the sudden rush of emotions wasn't good for me then images from the past started to appear I blocked them I am getting good at that. I swallow the lump in my throat. And look back at Alice and let out a deep sigh

"Alice there is different between house and home" I chuckle it was hollow and I didn't like sound of it myself. Alice frown

"Don't frown on my account" I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her smile

And I look at Bella and Edward, they were on the couch Bella was looking seven months pregnant but she look better then she look in books or movie she look little weak but she is fine at least that's what Carlisle said Jasper being Jasper he is still worried about consequence and the fact he kind of doesn't trust me. Can't blame him really though I mean seriously you just don't trust a girl came from another world with your family just because she is claiming to know the future.

"Don't worry he will come around" Edward said trying to assure me. I gave him a smile

I don't understand sometimes what is this people how can Edward or anyone can trust me considering I am just a stranger.

"You have to stop thinking about that, you know you are not just a stranger anymore" Edward argue

"Can you get out my mind please it's starting to get annoying" I said crossing my arms on my chest

"Not until I find what I am are looking for"

"What you guys are talking about?" Bella look at both of us with questioning eye

I point at her belly and said "he wants to know it's is he or she" I smirk because I can't help it, it's funny I have never thought Edward Cullen would be fussing about that. If they are going to have girl or boy who would have thought.

"I know it's a boy, Edward" Bella look at Edward and that time I try to control my thoughts so I won't revile the gender of the child. First I had no problem telling them this little information but then seeing Edward reeling up over it like any normal father-to-be would act like after he find out that Bella is going to be fine he was dying to know that. So I decided to have some fun, anyway it doesn't matter sooner or later he will find out.

"But you can tell me-no you have to tell me! I have to decide the theme for the nursery!''Alice started to bounce on her hill. God what this woman eats- wait don't answer that I know what she eats

"Alice, its called surprise element I already told you guys everything now I think there should be something left for surprise"

"Why do you care about surprising us" Rosalie enter with Bella's third cup of blood this afternoon Bella is craving blood more and more every day, and it's weird to see someone drinking blood front of you but it help to keep her healthy so its fine. She handed that to Bella.

I choose not to answer her snarky remark. I know she is design that way and there is not changing it. So I just ignore everything she said to get rise out of me.

And suddenly the door bell rang and the same time bulb in my mind goes off "freaking hell! How can I forget about this?"

"Why? What happen?" Bella ask confuse when everyone in the room get stiff probably because of getting the smell of certain wolf

''Jacob is here" Edward explain

We all heard Carlisle opening the door for Jacob and Jacob enter in living room. Here goes nothing

* * *

 **so what do you think? let me know in the review.**


End file.
